Ultimate XMen Genesis
by Mimick
Summary: In this cynical and modern world where everything is at the mercy of the publicists and spin doctors. Where you can be condemned by gossip rags and politicians, the children of the atom have appeared. And as with any minority they have been met with fea
1. Chapter 1: The New Breed Part 1

_**In this cynical and modern world where everything is at the mercy of the publicists and spin doctors. Where you can be condemned by gossip rags and politicians, the children of the atom have appeared. And as with any minority they have been met with fear and prejudice. They have become fodder for politicians and the news alike. This is the type of world where naivety can't be afforded. A lone dreamer and idealist seeks to rise beyond the prejudice and forge a place for his people. By any means necessary.**_

_**Ultimate X-Men Genesis "New Breed Part 1"**_

The world spun a like a blue orb cast in a dark velvet sky. And the stars looked like little pins that threaded the heavens together under the single dominance of one watchful eye. On the north-eastern shore of America, in the City of New York. A lonesome Henry McCoy walked the busy streets with a back pack slung over his right shoulder. A pair of glasses rested on the bridge of his nose and he had his long dark hair tied back. He looked around as his stomach began to growl for a place to get something to ate. Sal's Sub Joint stood across the street and on the other side of him was a Mr. Olympia's fast food. But alias he had no money with which to pay them.

"_Sigh._"

Feeling recluse. Hank slung his back pack over his other shoulder until he heard some one call out.

"Hey you."

Hank looked both ways before turning back to the Mr. Olympia's and the woman at the door.

"Who me?"

"Yes you."

"What do you want?"

"You look lost. Come here."

Hank scratched his hairy cheek and walked over.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"I haven't seen such a loneliness in a man's eyes before. Are you from around here?"

"No. I'm...not from anywhere."

"My name is Ina. Why don't you come inside and I will fix you something to eat."

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"It is nothing for you to worry about. Please come inside."

Hank followed Ina inside and took a booth as she made up an order. After twenty minutes she came back and put a plate of food in front of him.

"Help yourself."

"Thank you."

Ina sat down beside Hank and she had a look of admiration on her face. Hank was totally oblivious to her affections as he feed his poor stomach, but when he was finished he finally recognized the blooming lust in her eastern eyes. Putting a hand to his face he feinted a cough.

"So..."

"Yes?"

Before Hank could say anything else the manager came in screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING INA!"

"W-what do you mean? I was just helping this man out."

"I saw the way you were looking at him! Do you know what he is? He's a mutie! A damn mutie freak!"

"So?"

"So? So, you say? I'll show you."

The manager slapped Ina with Hank watching on and then threw her to the floor. He turned to Hank and pointed to the door.

"That is the door get out. I don't want you near my wife again!"

"Oh boy..."

"I said get out of here, freak!"

Hank hopped onto his feet grabbing his bag and dashed for the door.

"Wait!" Ina cried.

The manager grabbed Ina and turned her around so he could slap her again. Hank had just gotten out the door and was going by the window when he saw it. He saw the manager hit her again. And he simply walked away. It wasn't his problem he reasoned. He kept his pace with his head down and his eyes on the sidewalk. As he passed by several shops he heard the sounds of thunder, but there wasn't a cloud in the sky. When he turned around he saw a giant robot landing on the street creating a dent with its massive weight. It looked vaguely like one of those Gundams that Hank had seen on the TV that rested in his old bed room.

"Oh my stars and garters. What could you be wanting?"

--

On a long dirt road in the middle of Arkansas. A drifter named Ororo Munroe fiddled around under the hood of her Dodge Ram in an attempt to fix it. But to her dismay smoke billowed from the busted radiator and this caused her to groan and kick the bumper in frustration.

"What am I going to do NOW!"

Ororo put her back to the truck and cast her sights on the distant horizons. She was angry, but despite her current predicament she had other things to worry about. Taking in a deep breath followed by a relaxed release. She walked around and reached into the driver's side and pulled out her carrying bag leaving the key in the ignition. From there it was the open road to the next town or bust.

Several hours came and went by as she walked. The wind blew past and it was a gentle and caressing. Ororo started to wonder what made the breeze get so less humid. But when she noticed the signs of the next town she pushed it out of her mind.

"Finally, civilization..."

--

Hank's mouth was agape as he tried to ascertain what a robot was doing in NYC at this time of night with it's massive frame posing a risk to the buildings nearby.

"I'd pay a penny to hear the thoughts of your creator," Hank said mostly to himself.

The giant robot looked around scanning the surroundings with it's big red optical lens that served as it's eyes. Everything it saw was displayed on the HUD of the pilot who was controlling the robot from the safety of a transport carrier several miles away.

"Does your sensors pick up the R.B.R. of our mutant target?"

"Roger that Colonel Wraith."

"Good. Bring him in."

As soon as the pilot made a movement with his neuromimitic glove the robot followed in-sync with the action and tried to grab Hank. But a crimson energy beam obliterated the robot's hand leaving Hank covering his face with his forearm.

"What on earth was that?" said Hank.

He turned following the direction in which the beam came from and saw a youngster with auburn hair and wearing a grey visor on his face standing behind him.

"Move it!" said the strange youngster.

Not waiting for an explanation Hank ran for it on all fours while the youngster stood toe to toe with the giant robotic monstrosity.

"It's just you and me," muttered the young man.

--

Ororo stretched her legs as she got out of the booth of the cafe. It hadn't taken much to con the owner for a meal, but now it was a good time to get going. She headed outside looking for a ride to get her out of town and after scoping out several cars she found a rebuilt fifty-seven Chevrolet Bel-Air parked outside the local barber shop. She started to get her slim jim out when some one tapped her on the shoulder and spooked her.

"AHHH!"

"Hey!"

"W-who are you?"

"The name's Jean and I bet you are Ororo.

"Yeah, so what if I am? What are you doing here? And what do you want?"

"What I want and what I'm here to do is to stop you from making a big mistake."

"And what would that be?"

"Stealing this car."

"Who says I was going to steal it?"

Jean cleared her throat and with a thought levitated the slim jim from Ororo's hand to where it hovered between them.

"Well?" said Jean.

"So?"

"Let me show what'll happen if you try and steal this car," said Jean.

Using her telekinesis, Jean levitated Ororo up in the air and carried her along as she walked to a back alley. Once there she set Ororo down and use her power to pull up the lock and an alarm went off. Not even a moment later a police car pulled in with two officers getting out to check out what set off the alarm.

"Shit, Bill. We didn't catch nothing."

"Damn, I thought putting your car out here like that would be sure fire way to catch us a car thief."

"You and your stupid plans."

"Oh shut up."

Jean turned to Ororo.

"That could have been you getting caught."

"What do you want me to say? Thanks?"

"I want you to come with me. You have special gifts that you aren't aware of that could be beneficial to the world."

"Like what?"

"Would you like to find out?"

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"Okay, just clear your mind."

"Ok, whatever."

Jean touched Ororo's temple and with the power of Jean's telepathy Ororo could feel the power dwelling within her. She started to slowly draw on it with a unabashed curiosity.

_Careful there Ororo. You don't want to tap into that yet until you have the proper training._

_What is it?_

_Your mutant power. You can control the weather._

_You have got to be kiddin' me._

_No, I'm not. If you'll let me. I'll show you a demonstration of what you can do._

Guiding Ororo's mind the two women watched as snow began to fall in the middle of a very humid summer.

_Wow, I did that?_

_Yes, and you can do more._ _If you follow me - I can take you to a school where you can learn to grasp the full depth of your powers. And you can use them to benefit others who like you are lost in this world. You can help us change the world in ways you can't imagine. And there's a possibility of kicking some ass too._

_Kicking ass? Why? Your people have a lot of enemies?_

_You can say that._

_Will your people interfere with my life?_

_No, your life is your own, but I wouldn't recommend continuing this path. If you get caught we won't be able to help you._

_I guess I have little choice. You saved me from going to jail. So, I kind of owe you. And I pay back my debts. Consider me yours._

_You made a wise choice. Now, what say we give these country hicks a lesson._

_You're on!_

--

Bright flashes of red light and the sounds of wrenching metal. It wasn't what Hank imagined for his first foray into the Big Apple, but then he never imagined himself being the target of a giant robot that appeared to have no regard for the lives it endangered. The sounds of his palms and feet slapping against the concrete began to slowly cease as Hank stopped a few blocks away. Something within him beckoned him to turn around, but he wasn't sure what. He saw a bright red flash that lit up the depths of the alley that he had just passed through and he wondered what the fate of the auburn youngster was.

"Man, I am going to regret this," said Hank.

With a build up of momentum, Hank headed back and only quickened his pace when he saw a brighter red flash. And that was followed by a boom and a shock wave that nearly knocked him from his feet. Yet, he recovered as he spun in the air and landed on his feet. And resumed his frantic pace again. By the time he got back to the street where the robot had first attacked he had found several obliterated robots and tons of debris. Next to a crushed car was the auburn teenager. Hank raced over to him and checked his pulse. After a moment the young auburn haired youngster stirred.

"Wh...what? Where?"

"It's okay. You don't seem to be hurt, but then medicine isn't my forte."

"Henry McCoy -- Right?

"Yeah, and who might you be?"

"My name is Cyclops. And I have an offer for you. But first let's get out of here. I don't think we can explain this to the police."

"I can get behind that," said Hank as he helped Cyclops up onto his feet.

The two scurried into the night as the sounds of sirens became more pronounce.

To Be Continued...

_NEXT MONTH: The New Breed continues in part 2! _

_**Author's Notes: **_Welcome to the latest iteration of my Ultimate X-Men. I know I've done this book before and failed, but after so many flops I decided to give it one last try. This book like my Ultimate Spider-Man will be influenced by the original Ultimate X-Men rather than the bizarre fusion I have been trying for so long. I hope this one is the final one and I hope you Ultimate fans like it because it's probably the last one I'll do.

-_**Mimick**_


	2. Chapter 2: The New Breed Part 2

_**In this cynical and modern world where everything is at the mercy of the publicists and spin doctors. Where you can be condemned by gossip rags and politicians, the children of the atom have appeared. And as with any minority they have been met with fear and prejudice. They have become fodder for politicians and the news alike. This is the type of world where naivety can't be afforded. A lone dreamer and idealist seeks to rise beyond the prejudice and forge a place for his people. By any means necessary.**_

_**Ultimate X-Men Genesis "New Breed Part 2"**_

A dark cynicism welled within the members of the Russian mafioso that were present at the meeting site. Among them was Piotr Nikolievitch Rasputin. A nineteen year old ousted from his family because of his perceived sins. As he held the silver rimmed brief case in his hand. He looked to his compatriots Boris and Dmitri. Boris stood tall with his grey hair slicked back and a cigarette in his mouth while Dmitri had his hands tucked in his pockets.

"Are you sure they will be coming Dmitri?" asked Piotr.

"Of course, they are Japanese Yakuza. Punctuality is a most."

"Da, trust us Piotr. We have been doing this long before you were born."

"Very well," said Piotr.

The wait was almost as unbearable as the drive to New York had been. Piotr felt uneasy within the tight restrictive borders of such a large city. But at least he was far safer than he was a mere two years ago. Several minutes went by uninterrupted then finally a black limo pulled into the lot with it's head lights highlighting the three men. Piotr covered his face with the suitcase to prevent the glare from blinding him and stepped closer to his partners as fear momentarily held it's sway over him. But once the headlights cut off Dmitri gave Piotr a backhanded pat on the chest.

"Show some stomach Piotr. You are one of us now."

"Sorry Dmitri. I am just nervous. That is all."

"Well, steel your nerves. Other wise these vipers will eat you alive. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes," said Piotr.

Once Piotr took a step back the doors to the limo opened and two rough looking bodyguards came out to check the area. As soon as they were sure that nothing was out of the ordinary. A signal was given to the occupants inside that it was safe to come out.

It only took a moment before the representatives of the Yakuza exited the limo. The first one to emerge from the limo was a woman who wore a green halter top and silk hot pants. The person that followed her was a man who wore a black two-piece suit with matching slacks. Both of them sported matching wedding bands.

"So, did you bring the money?"

"Of course, Kenuichio, but first let us see the merchandise."

"Very well."

Kenuichio gave the nod for the merchandise to be brought forward, which brought expectant smiles to their faces. For what they risked in dealing on American soil was well worth the troubles that might be incurred. Piotr held the suitcase a little tighter when he noticed one of Kenuichio's bodyguards had dropped a black bag in front of them. There was an air about Kenuichio, his valet, and his bodyguards. An air that screamed half-mumbled rambles to his ears. And as the body guard zipped open the bag those rambles became clear warnings of danger as the valet pulled out an uzi from seemingly no where and opened fired on Dmitri and Boris. Reacting instinctively Piotr's body gave off a charge of energy that transformed his flesh to nearly invurnable steel and the bullets merely pinged off his hide. Seeing that her tactics weren't working on the last obstacle in their path. The valet ceased firing allowing Piotr to stand at his now seven foot five inch height.

"What have _you _done?!" Piotr shouted.

"What we where ordered to do," the valet said.

The cold tone with which the valet spoke to Piotr made him wonder just who exactly he was dealing with and why did Boris and Dmitri have to die? Pushing aside those questions he held firmly to the suitcase full of money. Kenuichio held out his hand for Piotr to hand over the suitcase and a sly grin formed on his face.

"I will not hand this over to you. YOU KILLED TWO OF MY FRIENDS!!"

"Isn't that a shame Akina. You killed two of his friends," said Kenuichio.

"That is quite a shame," said Akina before chuckling at Piotr's display of anguish.

The fervor of Piotr's temper became apparent when he pulled a sewer grating from it's position and threw it at Kenuichio and Akina. The two married lovers leaped aside allowing the grating to smash into the limo behind them. Their two bodyguards stared in horror at the enraged teenager's act of violence and ran away in fear.

"Good help is so hard to find," Kenuichio said, as his hand reached underneath his jacket for the katana concealed beneath it.

"Don't worry this boy will learn his place," Akina said as she changed her shape to that of grizzly bear.

Piotr stared down his two adversaries holding the prized suitcase in his hand and a seething rage boiling within his veins. His fist clenched. His mind focused on vengeance. He was sure to give in to his desire for a bloody pay back until a young woman in a black swimsuit appeared in the alley and stood between Piotr and the two Yakuza members.

"Stand down lad. This is not the path you want to take."

"Shut up."

The woman looked at Piotr. His face still formed into the disgusting sneer.

"Get out of my way. Or you die too!"

"I came to help ye. Don't do this Piotr. There is a better way."

"The only way I see is through you. MOVE OR BE MOVED!!"

"Have it yer way."

The woman with red hair took a step back and her swimsuit retracted into the collar around her neck as she transformed into a wolf. A wolf that growled at Piotr, but flung itself at Akina. The act surprised Kenuichio who didn't see the oncoming charge of Piotr coming in time. The elbow that struck his side caused him to choke out a yelp of pain before he hit the concrete unconscious. Akina took notice that her partner was in danger while she held the werewolf at arms length, and fearing for his safety she used her strength to fling the werewolf off her so she could go to her lover's side. Yet, Piotr stepped into her path almost daring her on. But something encouraged him to step back and let her pass. Once that moment passed he blinked and noticed Akina and Kenuichio were gone. The werewolf, however, was still there and questions began to circle forth in his mind. The werewolf saw the confusion in his eyes and shifted back to human form and with precision the swimsuit spun out from the collar and latched up in three spots to cover up her modesty.

"What happened? What did you do to me?" said Piotr.

"What was done was to keep ye from being a murderer. You don't want that taint on yer soul."

"YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT I WANT!"

Piotr kicked the crushed limo sending skittering down the street. The red head could only watch as the sullen Piotr grieved for his friends in the only way he possibly could.

--

Akron, Ohio. A small city full of small people who think big thoughts. Among them is a hirsute man wearing a black blazer and faded jeans. His cowboy hat is pulled down to keep people from looking too closely. As he walks his eyes take in every woman that happened to walk by him whether they were underage or not. One of the parents caught notice of his wandering eyes and ushered their children along. And the only thing the hairy stranger did was smile. After a few blocks he stopped in front of a corner street Subway and was about to go in when a dart struck him in the arm. He wobbled and turned to his left to see nothing, but street and civilians. He growled as he smelled gun powder. Yet, he couldn't see his enemies. He could only smell and hear them. Whatever had been introduced to his system had caused his vision to go blurry and he could barely stay up right. By the time he hit the ground he could hear the sounds of troops surrounding his position. And before he drifted off a familiar voice trailed his descent into unconsciousness.

"Well, well. Looks like we got our little Wolverine back."

--

Piotr stood with his back to the red head. He still held the money and there was a sense of uncertainty as to what would be done with it. The red head walked up to Piotr, taking his arm, and attempting to draw his attention.

"Look, me name is Rahne Sinclair. And I'm here to help ye. But only if you let me."

Piotr turned to look at her. His face was impassive and there was a sign of confliction in his eyes. She walked around to come in front of him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Let us help ye. With us you'll never need to be alone again. I assure you."

Piotr looked away for a moment, and then turned back to her and nodded.

"You won't regret this."

Following Rahne's lead Piotr left behind the remnants of his old life.

--

The hairy man called Wolverine slowly stirred as he felt sweat dripping down his face. He shifted his eyes back and forth as he looked at the hell hole he was in and it reminded him of the shit holes of Nam. He struggled to move, but the chains held him firmly in place. He pulled back to see how much slack he had, but it wasn't enough to break loose so he relaxed. He had no idea how long it was going to be before his captor entered the picture. The only thing he did know was everything was going according to _plan._

_To Be Continued..._

_**Author's Notes:**_

_Just a note to my readers I will be posting my stories in the set pattern of trade waiting. Which means arc by arc. While you are reading this issue. I may done with #7 and moved onto the next arc. Now, I won't wait until I am finished with the whole arc. On large arcs I will wait until I am 3/4th's done then post the first issue. While on shorter arcs I will wait until I am half way or fully completed with the arc. Depending on how much time is between issues. This way I will have many issues in the can that you can enjoy to fill your time for the times I'm having writer's block or no inspiration to write._

_I hope you enjoy this latest Ultimate X-Men,_

_Mimick_


	3. Chapter 3: The New Breed Part 3

_**In this cynical and modern world where everything is at the mercy of the publicists and spin doctors. Where you can be condemned by gossip rags and politicians, the children of the atom have appeared. And as with any minority they have been met with fear and prejudice. They have become fodder for politicians and the news alike. This is the type of world where naivety can't be afforded. A lone dreamer and idealist seeks to rise beyond the prejudice and forge a place for his people. By any means necessary.**_

_**Ultimate X-Men Genesis "New Breed Part 3"**_

"What do you do for a hat trick, Bobby?" Sarah said as she sipped her coke.

Bobby ran a hand through his short brown hair and smiled.

"Trust me babe. You haven't seen anything yet."

With the guidance of his hands Bobby created several ice statues that left Sarah captivated. To top off the string of statues he created a giant ice rose. Beneath it was a plaque that said Bobby hearts Sarah.

"_Oh,_ Bobby! That's wonderful!"

"Thanks," Bobby said, and then he flashed a smile.

Using fine control over his powers, Bobby walked a rising ice stair case to the top window where Sarah's bedroom was. And when he made the last step he leaned on the windowsill and caressed her face.

"So, you feel like going out Friday night?"

"You know how my parents feel about you, Bobby."

"I don't **care** what your parents think. I only care what _you _think."

"I-I'll call you. Okay?"

"Cool."

Bobby walked back down and upon reaching the bottom he looked back up at Sarah. She smiled and he shot back with a wink. After that he got on his bike and left.

--

In Westchester County, near Salem Center, lies the Xavier School For the Gifted. The ancestral home of the Xavier family. It's current proprietor, the famous geneticist and civil rights activist Charles Francis Xavier was the school's head master. But he and his school also served another, more important function. Piotr, Hank, and Ororo took in everything that was shown to them in the sub-basement. Their eyes widened. Their hearts beating to a nervous rhythm.

"What is this place?" Ororo asked.

"This," said a albino woman with black hair. "Is the War Room. And what you are looking at is the strategic command center of the X-Men."

"Who are you? Why are we here? I do not understand," said Piotr.

"You may call me Sage. And you are here for two principal functions. As a student and as an X-Man."

"What's an X-Man or more preferably what is the _X-Men _may I ask. That is if I haven't made an erroneous move on my part."

"No, Hank. You haven't."

"You know my name? Fascinating."

"I know all your names. Your places of birth. Your past. And I know your secret."

"Enough with the vagueness toverisch. Answer his question. Then you can tell us why we are here."

"Right. It started about fifteen years ago," said Sage.

"Oh here we go. Flashback time," said Ororo as she put her hand to her cheek.

--

Smoke rose from the scorched bodies that surrounded Xavier as he lied in the center with his legs crippled. In his lap rested his sole surviving child who held on by a thread. As he taxed his mental powers to keep her alive he felt a great change with in her mind that made his eyes well with tears.

"How could I have been so blind? Tessa, my child. You are the only one left and I fear I have failed you all."

Tessa looked at Xavier and her eyes were soaked with the last tears she would ever shed. Xavier wiped them away and cradled her closer. Behind them a bright light flashed over them and Xavier looked up wondering what was left of his ambitions. His dreams. As the medical team carried them aboard. Charles looked to his foster daughter and he realized. Such mistakes can never be made again. Nothing can absolve what he had done, but he could make amends and create a better future.

--

Sage crossed her arms and closed her eyes. The expressions on the others were mixture of confusion and uncertainty.

"What -- happened after that?" Hank inquired.

"Xavier created this school and I became his point woman," said Sage. "The place you are in is the staging grounds of Xavier's dream refined and distilled. We, the X-Men are global defensive search and rescue operation. Our goal is maintain a peaceful coexistence with the humans and protect our brethren from persecution."

"Why **are **_we __**here**_?" asked an impatient Ororo.

"Because you are going to be members of the X-Men. By accepting the offer of my agents you have agreed to learn how to use your powers to protect others. The other option is going back to where we found you. Directionless and alone."

"It's your choice," said Jean as she walked in.

"Only ye can make that decision. Don't take it lightly," said Rahne who had followed behind Jean.

Cyclops came in behind the girls and found himself spot beside Jean. And when he looked at the new recruits he nodded in agreement.

Hank looked to Ororo and Piotr. Ororo gave a nod to him, but Piotr seemed hesitant.

"I have a sister. What of her?"

"We'll work out an arrangement later. Right now I need your answer."

Piotr looked to Hank and Ororo then looked back at Sage and gave his nod of agreement.

"All right. We'll get you set up with rooms and schedules. You must appear at all classes because they are vital to your training in the use of your mutant powers."

The three nodded.

Sage looked to Cyclops, Rahne, and Jean.

"Show them to their rooms please."

"This way please," said Jean.

Once everyone was out the room save for Sage. The shadowed form of Xavier reveled itself.

"What do you think?" Sage asked.

Xavier steepled his hands together and nodded.

--

As his grey hair swayed to the whims of the tropical winds of his abode. Magneto, a mythic revolutionary in the mutant community looked to the distant horizon.

"So, Charles. Our game begins anew."

Magneto made a gesture with his hand and the scrape metal across from his seat formed into a fully functional satellite television screen. And on the monitor was the face of a man in his mid-thirties with long brown hair tied into a ponytail.

"What is your command my liege?"

"Go ahead with our next propaganda message. The U.N. must know that we will not tolerate the mutant civil rights abuses in countries such as Genshoa, India, Germany, and the other charter members of the United Nations."

"I understand and I will comply with your wishes."

"And one more thing."

"Yes, my liege?"

"I need some one to visit a potential recruit for the cause. This child possesses great control over moisture to the extent that he could very well bring the next ice age."

"Who would you have me send your grace?"

"Mystique."

"Very well. I will let her know she is to be in play."

"Good. Now be gone."

With a wave of his hand the television disassembled and returned to the scrap it had once been.

--

The hirsute man was slapped across the face several times by a man wearing military fatigues and a shirt with stripes denoting his rank as a sergeant. As the hirsute man kept looking back up at the soldier. He would spit blood and phlegm on the man's shirt.

"You think that is funny don't you, Wolverine?"

"Yeah bub. I think it's goddamn hilarious."

"Give me that rifle private," said the Sergeant.

"Yes sir."

The sergeant took the gun and hit Wolverine across the face with the butt of the rifle cracking it and then shot him in the leg. Wolverine grunted as the pain seared across every nerve in his thigh region, but that was quickly eased by his healing factor. And the bullet was expelled onto the ground.

"Well damn. It seems our Adamantium process didn't kill that annoying healing factor of yours," said the Sergeant. "Of course, then you would be of no use to us."

"Come here, Sarge. I'd like to give you a piece of advice."

The Sergeant leaned closer and unexpectedly Wolverine bite his face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The private came over with a cattle prod and shocked Wolverine into letting go. But the damage was already done to the Sergeant. He could feel the blood draining from the wounds. He looked at his reflection in his canteen to see the extent of the damage and saw the teeth marks which made him see red. With the rifle still in his hand he shot Wolverine fifteen times and then motioned for the private to taser the feral little runt until he said stop. By the time the private was told to stop Wolverine was smoking and his skin was red.

"How does that feel shorty?" said the Sergeant.

Wolverine just hung there with his head down sweating profusely.

--

Sage fingers breezed across the touch screen keyboard as she tried to pin down the most urgent mutant related emergency. With her attention diverted Cyclops walked in with Rahne and Jean.

"Hey Sage do you have any missions for us?" said Cyclops.

"I have a mission for you and Jean. Rahne can stay here."

"What's the mission?" Jean inquired.

"I've just received a report of a mutant related incident in Akron, Ohio. A mutant of unknown origin was attacked by what looked like soldiers. One of our agents has trailed them into the Canadian Wilderness."

"I see. I bet you want us to investigate and if necessary rescue this victim."

"That is if _he _is truly a victim," said Sage.

"Well, we'll get right on. We're going to take the Blackbird."

Sage gave a nod as she continued to monitor the entire X-Men network.

--

Senator Robert Kelly got off his privately charted plane only to be swamped by the media. To his side was his wife Linda and behind him was his son Robert Jr. The Secret Service cleared a perimeter as the Senator made his way through when one of the reporters made a comment that froze every one in their tracks.

"Senator Kelly, is it true that you have put support behind the armament of Symkaria?"

Senator Kelly turned on his heel with his wife backing away a bit to let him speak.

"Tell me something. For all of the years that we have worried about the problems of an Iraqi or Al Qaeda invasion. Does it occur to anyone that Latveria presents a clear and present danger to the entire way we live."

There was a stunned silence. Senator Kelly put his hands in his pockets as he address all of the reporters gathered.

"Our relations with Symkaria have never been ideal. But the threat we face with the current leader of Latveria demands an immediate and clear response. One that I don't take lightly."

The reporters took it all in and then fired off more questions, but by then the Senator had entered his limo with his wife.

--

Watching from a monitor in a shadowy abode the ruler of Latveria allowed himself to sneer, which was well hidden behind his metallic mask.

"You do not play with some timid country bumpkin, Senator Kelly. For the force you intend to intimidated will be the one that brings your _**DOOM**_!"

_To Be Continued..._

_NEXT ISSUE: **The New Breed Part 4**_


	4. Chapter 4: The New Breed Part 4

_**In this cynical and modern world where everything is at the mercy of the publicists and spin doctors. Where you can be condemned by gossip rags and politicians, the children of the atom have appeared. And as with any minority they have been met with fear and prejudice. They have become fodder for politicians and the news alike. This is the type of world where naivety can't be afforded. A lone dreamer and idealist seeks to rise beyond the prejudice and forge a place for his people. By any means necessary.**_

_**Ultimate X-Men Genesis "New Breed Part 4"**_

The cold winds of the great white north were not much of a welcoming to the two X-Men known as Cyclops and Jean Grey. But despite that it was a comfort for Cyclops to be near the woman whom he admired from afar. And despite the fact that she probably already knew his feelings toward her, the nineteen year old still acted like it wasn't the case.

"We're coming near where John lost sight of them."

"Good, I'm setting the Blackbird down and we'll go the rest of the way by foot."

Jean gave Cyclops knowing look and a smile as she sensed some of the thoughts that were running through his mind. She got up and teasingly rubbed his shoulder before going into the back to grab their jackets. Leaving Cyclops confused.

"Are you coming or do I have to leave your cute butt behind?"

"Heh."

Cyclops got up and took the jacket as Jean walked down the plank. His eyes wandered as he noticed Jean's hips sway. Jean smiled as she walked down knowing that he was watching and she put on a little show for him by bending over pretending she was adjusting her boot. She then rose up and turned around causing him to turn away in embarrassment.

"You okay, Scott?"

"Yes, of course, why wouldn't I be?" Cyclops replied with his cheeks a rosy red color.

Jean smiled as she finished her descent out of the plane and Cyclops followed after her with his jacket on.

"Which way?" Cyclops inquired.

"This way," Jean said as she headed toward an open path in the forest.

--

It was not the pain of bullets or the searing heat of the cattle prod that bothered the mutant known as Wolverine. It was the presence of the young woman who stood not too far from his cell that agitated him. All that ran through his mind was dirty thoughts as he took in her scent and eyed her with his one good eye. His right eye was still in the healing process after the last beating he received and so he used his good left eye to watch her.

"Why don't ya come over here honey. I'm sure even chained up I could give ya a good time."

The woman looked at him and smiled.

"I've heard that you can be quite persuasive, Wolverine. But unfortunately I don't _do _guys."

Wolverine laughed. His voice filled with much more strength than he should have despite his condition. Of course, Wolverine was a legend after all in the spy game. His healing powers had saved him from injuries that would kill any normal man and just about any mutant.

"So," Wolverine said after the situation was no longer humorous. "How much you wanna bet I can turn you straight."

The woman stuck up her middle finger and Wolverine licked the dry blood off of his lip.

"You'll change yer mind. They always do."

--

The Danger Room, a half mile wide training complex developed by Professor Charles Xavier and Sage to develop the proficiency in which their new recruits can control their powers. It was also a way for the newer X-Men to learn unarmed as well as armed combat lessons in case there were occasions that they were rendered powerless. Inside the Danger Room, Rahne was in charge of Piotr, Ororo, and Hank.

"Okay lads and lass. Today ye will learn the first lesson in the ability to control your powers. For Hank and Piotr your powers are more physical so your exercises will be more physical aligned."

Piotr and Hank nodded.

"Ororo, your powers are more complex. So, what we will be doing is meditative training so you can to slowly harness your weather controlling ability."

"Why do I have to do some _boring _meditative crap while Piotr and Hank get to do some fun stuff?"

"Because lass. Your powers are the most destructive of the three."

"_Oh_..."

As Ororo contemplated what Rahne said. Rahne gave the security eye the nod to fire up the Danger Room. In the control center Sage turned on the obstacle course for Piotr and Hank.

"You two can begin any time ye wish. Just be quick because if those lasers up there tag ye you'll fail the first training lesson."

Piotr and Hank looked at each other as the lasers began to draw a bead on both men which got them running.

Ororo turned to Rahne with a wide eyed look on her face. "So, when do we get to those meditations?"

Rahne chuckled at the quick turn around Ororo did and sat down Indian style on the mat with Ororo across from her so they could begin.

--

On a strip of land conveniently ignored by the nearest authorities, the sounds of howling and painful screaming could be heard. No passing ship could place the loud noises they heard nor could they bribed to sail past the land again. For many feared that the land was cursed by demons. How little they really knew. As demons could not match the wicked evil of a mad man. His name was unknown due to his shrouded past. Many believed he worked for the American government on top secret experiments, which they wouldn't be far off. But none could realize that even the American top brass in charge of the shadow ops projects would be sickened by the man known as _Sinister's _experiments. As Sinister looked at another of his failed experiments. He gave a press of a red switch with his chalk white finger which activated the disposal unit below the cell of each specimen.

_Another failure. My expenses grow short. If I am to create the perfect mutant being among all. I must figure out how to actively awaken and guide the genetic potential of my subjects._

As Sinister walked away, a cloud of black smoke appeared revealing a dark furred mutant with a long prehensile tail. The mutant examined the computer banks putting several cd's into his pouch, and then he disappeared when he saw nothing else of value leaving another cloud of black smoke.

--

Bobby Drake sat in his room using his powers to keep his room and his drink cool. All he could think about was Sarah. She was going to call him to let him know if they could go out, but so far she hadn't. It wasn't as if Bobby didn't have his choices. By the time he was thirteen he had dated nearly every girl in his middle school. Now, that he was attending the High School he had just about had the phone number of every freshmen and he was working on the sophomores. While he toyed with his abilities which in his mind were gift due to his artistic abilities. He heard some one call his name.

"_Bobby_!"

"Hunh?"

Bobby looked out the window and he saw a gorgeous girl outside with dark hair and blue eyes looking directly at him. He lifted up the window to his bedroom and leaned out wondering who she was.

"Who are you?" he called down.

"My name is Anna. Wanna have some fun?"

Anna winked at Bobby and the impulsive youth didn't even think through his answer as he created an ice pole that he slid down to the lawn below. He then hopped over the fence and ran his hand through his hair as he approached her.

"How do you know who I am."

"A cute guy like you. Who doesn't know you in this ditzy burg."

"Well, I am quite popular."

"So I hear. What do you say we go have some fun. Just you and me," Anna said as she drew closer to Bobby.

"Uh, sure."

The two ran off holding hands.

--

Jean held the lead with Cyclops trailing behind her through the forest path. She was keeping her mind open to any possible psionic signals while sweeping the area with the telekinetic side of her vast psionic potential. Cyclops watched her while he kept his guard up and memorized their trail like the soldier he was trained to be. He kept his sharp shooting eyes out for snipers or anything out of the ordinary. So far there had been no surprises, but that didn't mean who ever captured that mutant in Akron wasn't paranoid as all hell. From the looks of the intel that Sage provided, it appeared a military outfit had done the operation which would explain the quick execution, but not the reasons why. Though it wouldn't matter as Jean froze in her tracks.

"Cyclops, stop."

"What is it?"

"We're here," was all she said.

"Here?" said Cyclops skeptically. "All I see is trees."

With a telekinetic push Jean brought down the camouflage field that hid the compound and Cyclops found himself speechless.

"You were saying," said Jean.

"Right..." Cyclops paused then looked around. "How do we get in."

It was then after Cyclops said that he noticed two generators off to the side that had lines that feed into the compound.

"There are two generators over there. Give me a moment and I'll bring them down so we can sneak in."

"We don't have time for that," said Jean as she forced the doors open with her powers setting off a multitude of alarms.

Cyclops face fell at the sheer act of impulsive stupidity.

"Come on. Let's get in there!" said Jean with excitement in her voice.

--

Inside of the compound, silent alarms alerted the entire base personnel to intruders. Wolverine's ears twitched as he heard the alarm. A smile crossed his face.

_Finally._

--

Professor Xavier wheeled himself into a dark room that lit up upon his entrance. Across a long platform wide enough for his wheel chair and at least one other person was a computer stand with a headset resting on it. Xavier made his way over and put the helmet which activated the circuit to Cerebro and soon he was in contact with every mind on Earth. Across the globe he could feel every mutant that was active and with a closer scan he could single out any mutant he wanted. One mutant in particular took his notice. A mutant whose power gave him complete and utter control over moisture and that alone put him well above the class of normal mutants. With a thought Professor Xavier set Cerebro to record the signature of Bobby Drake. Unaware of the events going on in Bobby's life.

--

Jean used her telepathy to quickly sweep the area to see how quickly the personnel were responding to their intrusion. She then created a tight telekinetic barrier around both her and Cyclops just in the nick of time as bullets whizzed through the air.

"Seems like we've been found," Cyclops said as he fired off his patent optic beams.

"Yep, but they won't be much of a problem between the two of us," said Jean.

The two cut a path through the gathered resistance fighting their way to where Wolverine was being held. The Major in charge of the compound watched this from a secure tactical station and looked to his mutant agent who wore a black vest.

"Well Creed. Do you think you can handle them?"

Creed chuckled before answering. "This'll be no problem."

He then left to take care of the intruders.

--

Hank leaped over the open panel in the floor as he fought to keep ahead of the laser beam while Piotr was trailing behind. As the seventeen year old Russian youth skidded to a halt before the open panel he turned around to see the laser's sighting about to lock on him. Piotr turned to organic steel and leaped far across the open panel to where he came right in front of Hank.

"See you at the finish line comrade," Piotr said as he passed Hank.

"Oh dear."

--

Wolverine could smell the increase in gunpowder and the odor of burnt ozone. He could also differentiate two unfamiliar scents from all the base's personnel. Wolverine opened his now healed right eye as his two rescuers burst through the door.

"Is this him?" said the man with the visor on his face.

"Yes, Cyclops. It's him."

"Who're you guys?" said Wolverine.

"My name's Jean Grey. This is Cyclops. We came here to help you."

"I'd appreciate it if ya got me out of these chains," said Wolverine.

"Man, they really did a number on you. Didn't they?" said Cyclops.

"Yeah," said Wolverine as he leaned on Cyclops.

Jean started toward the door with Cyclops who was helping Wolverine along behind her when a tall shadowed figure stood in there path.

"Hold it right there."

"Who the hell are you?" said Jean.

"No one you need to concern yourself with lady. Just hand over the runt and I won't mess up that pretty face of yours."

"Buddy, you have no idea who you are messing with," said Jean.

"Don't matter who you are kid. You either hand over the runt or I'll make sure that not even a plastic surgeon can fix you up!"

With a thought Jean sent Creed flying the air and straight through a reinforced steel wall.

"Ok, now we can go," said Cyclops.

The three hustled with Jean providing a shield for them as they ran down the hallway, but soon they found their path cut off by armed troopers. All of them had heavy ordnance.

"Um, Jean. I don't think you can shield us from all of that."

"I know Cyclops," Jean replied.

A flash of pink light enveloped the three and the next thing they knew they were on the Blackbird.

"How?" Cyclops said with a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't care how. Just get this plane going."

"Right."

Cyclops strapped Wolverine in and then started up the Blackbird. By the time the soldiers made it down the path the Blackbird was far off in the distance. Creed eyed the vapor trail left behind by their ship and a low growl escaped from deep within his throat.

"Next time," said Creed.

**Author's Notes:**_ Well this concludes The New Breed arc. By the time you read this I maybe well into the second arc of the Ultimate X-Men. I won't be doing weekly releases. I know there is a high demand for weekly releases from a certain percentage of the readership, but if I try to rush the stories then they suck and I end up wasting precious space on their site by putting up garbage that makes even me cringe. Stay Tuned though as things will be picking up in Ultimate X-Men._

_-Mimick_


	5. Chapter 5: Evolution and Consequences

_**In this cynical and modern world where everything is at the mercy of the publicists and spin doctors. Where you can be condemned by gossip rags and politicians, the children of the atom have appeared. And as with any minority they have been met with fear and prejudice. They have become fodder for politicians and the news alike. This is the type of world where naivety can't be afforded. A lone dreamer and idealist seeks to rise beyond the prejudice and forge a place for his people. By any means necessary.**_

_**Ultimate X-Men Genesis # 5 "Evolution And Consequences - An Interlude"**_

Sage looked at Cyclops skeptically. The events he recounted from their mission had one peculiar moment that made her incredibly suspicious. It seemed like the conceit of outside manipulation.

"You say you just disappeared and the next thing you knew you were on the blackbird?"

"Yes."

"I didn't send anyone to aid you," said Sage as she contemplated the suspicious act. "It sounds like some one had a hand in your escape."

"Who?" said Cyclops as he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. For now allow me to tend to our guest. Cypher while brief you on your next mission," said Sage.

"Is this a covert ops?" asked Cyclops to Sage's retreating form.

"Yes."

--

"This is oh so embarrassing," said Hank as he was hung upside down by spring loaded net trap.

"That will teach ye to be more mindful of your surroundings lad."

"Oh don't I know," said Hank as he tried to scratch his nose, but found the task difficult with his arm caught. "Could you give me hand?"

"Sure," said Rahne. As she assumed a werewolf form and cut the net releasing Hank. She looked to the ground after Hank dropped head first. "You okay?"

"Yes, I just landed on my head is all," said Hank as he got up rubbing his head. Hank then looked around noticing that Piotr wasn't in sight.

"Where's Piotr?" said Hank.

"He's around," was all Rahne said. A sly grin formed on the devious red haired minx's face after saying that.

--

Ororo gazed at the console which read out the weight on Piotr's back and how long he had been holding it up. And when she read the numbers a sense of disbelief came over her.

_Seventy tons and he's held it for over 13 hours? That's crazy._

As quickly as that thought came. Ororo found herself under Piotr's attention.

"Is something wrong Tovarich?" said a seemingly tireless Piotr.

"Um, no. Not really," Ororo responded.

"Well do me a favor da?"

"What?" inquired Ororo.

"Would you step out of the way of the television. I am missing my favorite show."

Ororo turned around and saw it was on the channel Logo and Queer as Folk was on.

"Oh, sorry."

Once Ororo stepped away. Piotr's attention returned to the show.

--

Sage sat down a PDA on the table and crossed her legs as the mysterious Wolverine stood across from her. His long hair was oddly shaped like wolf ears and he appeared to be at least little over six feet tall. Surprisingly lean and unassuming for some one a black ops program would be after.

"So, what's your name?" asked Sage.

"Wolverine," he said.

"Is that it?"

Wolverine rolled his eyes. "Nah, people have called me Logan, but t' name doesn't matter to me."

"Interesting," said Sage. Wolverine briefly glanced at her before taking a long look around.

"So, what is this dump?"

"It would be kind of stupid for me to tell that when I don't know you well enough to trust you. Don't you think?"

A smirk formed on Wolverine's face. "Yer smart. I like that. How about bringin' me a bruskey."

"I'll see what I can arrange."

"And something t' eat. I'm starvin'."

Sage nodded as she got up from her seat at the table and departed.

Wolverine looked at his lean, but strong hands. And after a moment a sadistic smile formed on his face.

--

Senator Kelly sat at a round table with several notable figures in the political climate. Secretary of Defense Dell Ray Rusk, NSA Director Henry Peter Gyrich, Director of Mutant Affairs Dr. Valerie Cooper, and SHIELD Special Projects Coordinator Maria Hill.

"Gentlemen and Ladies, you all know why we are here," said Senator Kelly.

"We don't need a reminder, Senator," said Doctor Cooper. "This conflict between Latveria and Symkeria is troubling. And with President Mangano going out with the recent controversy. We're left with the mess he created."

"Senator Norriss is of no help. He's concerned with platform with which he based his campaign."

Gyrich shook his head. "I don't see the importance of what Norriss is doing. Who cares about making more anti-discrimination laws to make things better for the alleged homo sapiens superior"

"Shut up Gyrich. You're on dangerous ground there," said Secretary Rusk.

"Gyrich, If I hear any racial slurs out of you. I'll make sure that what is left of your career gets properly flushed down the toilet with the rest of your life."

"Yes sir," said Gyrich.

"If we can get back to the topic at hand," said Ms. Hill. "I think we should see if we can slow down Doom until we can come up a solid strategy."

"Good point, Miss Hill. Secretary Rusk. I want you to contact Colonel Fury and see what he can do about slowing down Latveria's operations."

"I'll get on that right away," said Secretary Rusk as he got up to make some calls.

Once he was out of sight Senator Kelly looked to the others, "While he does that I think we should put to bed one last issue. Project: Flashstep"

--

Cyclops walked in the dark room where Cypher was waiting for him. Inside and laid out on the table was Cyclops black ops uniform which was all black and had two holsters fitted with two stun pistols. Giving his gear a brief examination, Cyclops slowly raised his head up and looked at Cypher.

"So, what's the mission?"

"Have you ever heard of the Byron Agency?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well neither has the CIA, FBI, Interpol, NSA, or anyone else."

"Who are they?" asked Cyclops. "And what is our interest in them?"

"Okay, here's what I've found so far," said Cypher as he pointed to his computer monitor. "Byron in Genshoan dialect means purging fire and the closest word for Agency in the dialect is acutso which means from god. Now, you know my language abilities are utterly flawless. So, what we maybe looking at is some kind of racist spook operation."

"And?"

"And Sage thinks this Byron Agency maybe behind the recent kidnappings in Genshoa. She wants you to go in there and meet up with one of our agents to see what's really going on."

"What will be happening with the public team?" asked Cyclops as he checked his stun pistols.

"They're going to be dealing with a problem in Arizona. A mutant geomorph is causing a whole bunch of trouble and the federal and local authorities are unable to do anything."

"Sounds to me they got it easy."

"Hey, don't let those purifiers bother you. I mean they're just overly-religious."

"And they carry weapons designed to kill mutants plus they are lead by a known mutant hater."

"Oh right."

"I'll see you when I get back Cypher," said Cyclops as he grabbed his gear and left.

--

"I hear that you are our guest," said Jean as she looked Wolverine over.

Wolverine didn't looked surprised to see her at the doorway. His senses were above humans and most mutants. "Yea, my name's Wolverine."

"Got any other name aside from that?" asked Jean.

"Do I need one?"

"I suppose not. I feel kinda out place with some if not all of my kind feeling an anathema toward their birth names."

"I guess a lot of us like t' feel more than human," said Wolverine as he took a seat. "So, what's your name?"

"Jean."

"I like that. You have a boyfriend?"

"No, and I'm not yet sure I'm interested in one."

"I'm sure you'll change your mind once you find t' right man."

"Maybe."

Wolverine motioned for her to come closer and as she lowered down he turned his head and reached around to kiss her on the cheek. Jean leaned back up looking at him rather a bit shyly.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"An appreciation fer yer time," said Wolverine. There was something about the look in his eyes that held Jean to the spot, but when Sage came in it was evident she had to leave.

"Bye."

"Bye darlin."

--

Bobby followed Anna to a small rose garden where there was a bench resting in the middle of the clear cut path. Anna walked toward it with Bobby trailing behind and he looked around amazed at the beauty surrounding them.

"This is a gorgeous site."

"I know," said Anna. She then patted her hand on a spot next to her. "Come sit by me."

"Sure."

Bobby took a seat right beside her and she scooted closer to him and giving him a prompt to put his arm around her which took him a moment to realize. Once he did she leaned into him, and for some unexplainable reason it felt right being in his arms. Even though she knew it was wrong. The brief transitional flash of her eyes showed that being closer to him was bothering her on some level. So, she rose up trying to clear her head.

"You okay?" asked Bobby.

"I'm a little dizzy."

"Can I get you anything?" asked Bobby. Anna looked at him and could see he was visibly concerned.

"No," said Anna as she laid back into his embrace. "I'll be fine."

A silhouette drew closer to the two, but then paused and retreated. Anna stared in the direction which the silhouette fled for a moment, and then returned to Bobby's embrace.

--

Magneto got out of bed and draped a robe around him as his escort clothed herself. With a wave of his hand the solid metal wall dissolved and he walked through into the private chamber in which he conducted his crusade against humanity. In the far center of the chamber was a glass prison with mist inside of it that started to take shape.

"The Jihad, the Nazi's, and the Latverian Royal Army has not been able to accomplish what I've been able to accomplish," said Magneto as he spoke to a naked red haired woman who took physical form from the mist. "It's no use trying to get out. I have taken every precaution against that."

"What do you want with me?" asked the woman.

"My dear Amelia. You couldn't possibly understand my plans for you. But be assured. You will be taken care of," said Magneto.

The look on Magneto's face frightened Amelia when he said that and so she turned away. Fearing that her life was nothing, but a short book of tragedy.

_NEXT ISSUE: Coming Together_


	6. Chapter 6: Coming Together

_**In this cynical and modern world where everything is at the mercy of the publicists and spin doctors. Where you can be condemned by gossip rags and politicians, the children of the atom have appeared. And as with any minority they have been met with fear and prejudice. They have become fodder for politicians and the news alike. This is the type of world where naivety can't be afforded. A lone dreamer and idealist seeks to rise beyond the prejudice and forge a place for his people. By any means necessary.**_

Ultimate X-Men Genesis #6 "Coming Together"

Death was a sexless and unremorseful entity that took great joy from tormenting and teasing the lives of those which it held in its grasp. One such life belonged to a woman named Callisto. A mutant native of Genshoa born with super-human senses. And like other mutants her power proved to be quite overwhelming at times, but the constant danger that surrounded her life has made Callisto hone this ability to be a life saving benefit. As she runs from the purifiers she wonders where else can she go. Unlike the mythic country America which she has heard of through the tales told by the Morlock elders. Genshoa didn't recognize civil rights for their people. Because their country is a slave state based on a hierarchy of rich and powerful families whose investments in oil and munitions has afforded them a great deal of liberty to do what they want. Since there was no civil rights mutants and especially the poor natives were a constant victim of the hierarchy of families who ruled Genshoa with an iron fist. And as Callisto tried to stay ahead of the purifiers she wondered how much longer she could evade death.

---

A lone woman sat in her hut waiting for the arrival of her aid when she heard a knocking at the door. Slipping the 9mm berretta into the back of her pants she answered finding a man at the door with auburn hair and a visor on his face. He opened his jacket revealing an X underneath and the mercenary known only as Domino stepped away from the door and let him in. As they sat down Domino immediately began.

"You must be the help I was being sent."

"Yes," said the man with auburn hair.

"What's your name?"

"Just call me Cyclops."

"That's a peculiar name."

"It's all your going to get."

"Okay. You can call me Domino. But my friends call me--"

"Let's leave out the real names. It's safer for all involved."

"Okay."

"Tell me more about this mission," said Cyclops. "I know we are looking for a connection between the kidnappings here and the Byron Agency."

Domino reached into a satchel that was on the seat next to her and pulled out a map that she spread across the table. Cyclops looked over it and then turned his attention to Domino.

"I will be breaking into the Central Spire," said Domino as she pointed to spire in the center of the map. "Inside I'll hack into the database with assistance from Cypher."

"And I'm here to watch your back."

"Yes."

Cyclops nodded thoughtfully then pointed to the route Domino had mapped out. "This route you mapped out will leave you exposed for at least minute too long."

"What do you suggest?" asked Domino.

"You can go around the side path that takes you close to the path to Hammer Bay and loop around. That way you'll avoid detection of the security sweeps."

"Yes, but it's too long of a path to take."

Cyclops looked over the map again and pointed a blind spot that Domino missed. And her mouth lowered a bit as she was surprised that she over looked it.

"Not with this blind spot in the path. It will cut your time dramatically and still leave you covered by the jungle."

Domino looked into Cyclops eyes which were concealed by a ruby red lens and she could almost swear she saw two glowing orbs where his eyes were supposed to be.

"You really are every bit the strategist and tactician that I had heard."

Cyclops stood up seemingly uninterested in the praise of Domino. He set about looking over the hut to make sure it and the perimeter around it was secure.

---

The blackbird soared through the open sky like a sleek arrow shot through the heavens. Inside Rahne sat next to Buford the pilot. Though they called him Razorback because he was feral tempered and hard muscled. Burford Hollis possessed an innate mutant ability to pilot, operate and drive any vehicle or mode of transportation. That is what made him so reliable to the X-Men. And now he was flying them to a battlefield where a mutant terrakinetic was causing a ruckus. Rahne had brought along Piotr, Hank, Ororo, and Jean. Because Sage could not divert any agents to tame the mutant known as Avalanche. Besides the point Hank, Piotr, and Ororo were being groomed to join Jean and Cyclops on the public team. So this would be an advancement on their training. As the plane started to come near the battlefield they noticed a large piece of debris heading their way. Jean raised her hand and a telekinetic pulse from her mind shattered the large debris.

"You okay Jean?" asked Ororo who looked to Jean as she slumped over a bit.

"Yes, I just had to summon so much energy so quickly that I wasn't quite prepared for the strain it would entoil."

"We'll be landed in a minute lads and lassies. Remember yer code names."

"Da, though I see no point in the silly use of cover names."

"The use of cover names or code names protects our anonymity and helps whatever family any of you have stay safe," said Jean.

"Why doesn't Jean use a code name?" asked Hank.

"I'm a telepath of nearly an omega level," said Jean. "And people are lucky if they even remember me being there."

"Fancy a stuck up bitch like you being hard to remember," Rahne mumbled.

As the plane began to land the team started to psyche themselves up. Jean seemed to glance Rahne's way as if she heard the little comment or psychically read Rahne's mind knowing what she was thinking. But she remained complacent as they started to file out rather fast as Avalanche started to send a big chunk of earth at the Blackbird.

---

"So tell me what you have found on our mystery man, Cecilia?" asked Sage.

Cecilia continued typing something into the computer and then spun around to look at Sage.

"He's quite a healer. I think he could regenerate from just about anything short of a direct nuclear hit."

"Because of the radiation playing havoc with his powers," said Sage taking in the information.

"Exactly."

"Have you tested him against short term radiation exposure?" Sage inquired.

"No, why would I --" Cecilia saw Sage's look and paused. She realized if she finished her sentence it would be a rhetorical question. "I'll get right on it."

After Cecilia began to setup the process. Sage walked over and looked through the control room's plexi-glass window to the lower testing room level where Wolverine was getting an MRI

---

Anna and Bobby walked through the streets of downtown holding hands and as the troublesome youngsters turned down an alley. A hand reached out from the shadows and grabbed Anna.

"Gotcha bitch!" said a tall burly black man.

"Bitch? Fuck you," Anna replied as she kicked him in the balls.

"AGH! You bitch!"

Bobby started to ice up when another man hit him from behind and gave him a fierce beating for good measure. As Bobby lay there and started to slip off into unconsciousness he heard what sounded like Anna, but her voice sounded different.

---

Anna turned and saw Bobby hit the ground she spun around.

"No more pretenses. Gloves are off boys," she said with her natural more husky tone.

As her body changed and swelled in size the punks backed off a bit. But that soon changed when three more of their pals arrived.

"What the hell is this bitch? A mutant freak?" said the tall black burly man.

"I don't know nigga. Either way it won't matter after what we do to her face," said another of the black street punks.

Anna noticed there was five of them and they were nothing more than common street punks. They were like some of the kids and adults today who thought that because they were black that they should get a free ride. Instead of working for their place in society like everyone else. It disgusted her because they would have an easier time getting a job whereas she wouldn't. They would also have more opportunities than she would. Because the government consistently used the media to spin doctor the mutant minority as more dangerous than any threat to the American people in the entire history of the country. She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists tight as she said.

"I hate all of your kind. Nothing would pleasure me more than making you instinct."

The five black men looked at each other as they were briefly shocked by her racist comment. And that shock turned to anger as they all attacked her at once.

---

"It was quite a loss."

The words hung out there in cold dark light room and all eyes turned to the underboss of the Russian Mafioso.

"He's your brother. A disgrace. A homosexual. And a mutant. A bad combination."

The underboss's eyes seemed to glow from their bluish tint to a brighter shade as he looked to the leader of this particular family syndicate sitting across the room.

"If he is a disgrace it is only because he was not given the hard and stiff hand that I was."

"You question my parenting skills? You who have been nothing, but a burden on this family as much as that queer has!"

The underboss closed his eyes. "Hatred is a very limited weapon. It has occurred to me that you have become obsolete in this new world."

"You speak _blasphemy _Mikhail!" spoke one of the attending mafioso.

"Do I?" said Mikhail.

The man at the head of the table laughed.

"I never thought I would see the day. I Nicolai would be father to two tarnishes to the Rasputin name."

"Well worry yourself no longer," said Mikhail.

Nicolai suddenly convulsed and exploded into a bloody spatter leaving nothing, but a large blood stain. The rest of attending ruling body of the Rasputin crime family turned to Mikhail and their horror was evident in their eyes.

"All of this now belongs to me. "

Mikhail stood and came around to look at the rest of the head family members.

"I Mikhail Nikolievitch Rasputin have no need for any of you. Die."

And with that last word the rest of the ruling body followed the dear departed Nicolai Rasputin into hell.

---

Magneto looked over the test results of Amelia and set aside the chart. His expertise was stretched across various subjects. But he had never encountered an enigma such as the one that he found in Amelia Voight's mind. None of his psionic probing equipment could pierce the veil that was placed in her mind by Xavier and his damnable daughter Tessa. Of course, it didn't matter. He was only studying the immunity to psionic probing to test the limits. What really interested him was Amelia's ability and how she would be his weapon to commit the most daring revolutionary act ever performed.

Of course he first had to make the proper distractions. With a single hand raised a metallic panel on the wall shaped into a viewing screen where a holographic image played upon it.

"You have my permission to begin Cortez. But remember. Failure is not an option."

"Yes my liege. I promise that I will deliver."

With a simple finger wag the hologram vanished and the panel deformed back to it's original state.

---

Fabian Cortez looked to his comrades. Chrome, Unscione, Juggernaut, Blink, and Bishop. And a thin macabre smile formed on his face.

"Today is a most glorious day my friends. We get to make an example of Avalon Industries and show not only Ireland, but the rest of the world that mutant supremacy is _NOT_ a pipe dream!"

His teammates cheered and he relished in their adulation. For they were going into battle and whether they failed or not. They would be nothing more than Acolytes to a cause. A__cause that only served Cortez's greater game.__

X-Files: I know some are going to accuse me of racism because how I have portrayed Mystique's feelings toward blacks. But I think and you may disagree. She WOULD have a beef with other minorities who would have an easier time getting a job in America thanks to the corporations that out source jobs to other countries. Now, I am not saying that every minority is so lucky to get a job. Nor has the same chances. But I believe in my experience you have to make your opportunities. So if you see me as racist for expressing such opinions. I can't fault you for that. As much as I thought that I should have showed restraint I felt I couldn't hold that back. The original way I wrote would have skewed my point and made the scene confusing.

-Mick


	7. Chapter 7: All in the name

_**In this cynical and modern world where everything is at the mercy of the publicists and spin doctors. Where you can be condemned by gossip rags and politicians, the children of the atom have appeared. And as with any minority they have been met with fear and prejudice. They have become fodder for politicians and the news alike. This is the type of world where naivety can't be afforded. A lone dreamer and idealist seeks to rise beyond the prejudice and forge a place for his people. By any means necessary.**_

_**Ultimate X-Men Genesis #7 "All in the name"**_

Central Spire, Genshoa...

Domino had made it to the base of the installation which lie about half mile from Hammer Bay. Standing in front of the access port to the upper levels she saw an over weight pug nosed soldier leaned against the wall with a RPG slung over his shoulder. His partner -- a tall and lanky Indian man stood not far from him keeping an eye out for trouble. Domino quietly pulled out her tranquilizer gun and shot the look out in the neck, and then the overweight man as she came out of her hiding spot.

_Good job._

"I've been doing this for nearly ten years," said Domino over the headset. "I figure I deserve more than a simple good job."

_Well, I've been doing this since I was fifteen. And I have been on more dangerous missions than this._

"Oh, do tell." A smile played at Domino lips as she hoped the mysterious Cyclops would at least divulge a little about himself.

_I think not. Maybe some other time._

"All right then. Have it your way," said Domino.

Domino grabbed the key card from one the guards and opened the door using the pin number that Doug had gave her. Then raced inside.

---

Colossus caught the large piece of debris as his body had instantly shifted into organic steel. He then tossed it back in Avalanche's direction hoping that it would meet its mark. But with a simple gesture the geomorph destroyed the debris as if it was nothing to him. And used said debris to create a shield of particles around him that he could mold into whatever he needed.

"Is that the best you can do? As you mutant you should be far more capable than that!"

"What is with this man? Is he mad?" asked Colossus.

"No, just stupid."

Of course, Beast's reply was as brief as his contact with Avalanche's face. When he flipped off the armored mutant's face. He landed palms first and back flipped all the way back to his teammates.

Avalanche stumbled back before regaining his footing. His lip was cut and a dribble of blood was running down his chin. He put a hand to his tender lip and dabbed his fingers against the cut. When he brought his fingers in front of his face he saw the bloody smear.

"Not bad. But not quite what I am looking for," said Avalanche. "C'mon show me the evil in ya!"

"Let me take care of this," said Rahne as she charged toward him.

A rock took shape from the field of particles that swirled around Avalanche and flew toward Rahne on Avalanche's mental command. But she swerved in time to avoid it. As she came closer a larger chunk of the particles began to take humanoid shape and swatted her aside leaving her at the feet of Beast. Who picked her up and jumped out of the way of the next incoming blow with her in tow.

"Any bright ideas my bestest of friends?" said Beast.

"I'm thinking," said Jean.

Colossus started toward Avalanche -- his metallic skin heavily shadowed by the setting sun which gave him an almost demonic appearance as he walked forward with purpose.

"Hit me with everything you have tovarish. I am not _AFRAID_!"

"You have got some balls on ya Russkie. I will give you that. But let's see if you can take what I can dish out."

Colossus narrowed his eyes, but continued his path toward Avalanche who was busy preparing his opening salvo.

---

Back at the mansion and in a secure room Tessa looked over the medical files that Cecilia had compiled on Wolverine. His healing factor was at the highest class. Factor seven. Which meant he was an omega. But as Cecilia said like any other Omega his body had its limits. Using her computer analyzing abilities she broke down his genetic code and compared it to the entire planetary database to find a match for his specific markers. She must have found seven thousand similar markers in over twelve different countries. Which made her realize either this Wolverine had a lot of still living family or he got around a lot.

It was of no matter. She would eventually track down more information on him. It was just going to take time.

---

Anna ran her hand across Bobby's face as he rested on her lap. After dispensing with the hoodlums she got Bobby aboard a bus toward the safer parts of town. Always suspicious of her surroundings she looked around and made sure that no threats were poised to them. In New York you never know what you trouble you are going to run into. Especially with the world close to an unknown cultural shift.

Bobby's potential as an omega made him a valuable weapon in changing the course of history to benefit mutant-kind. And though Anna held little doubt that her leader Magneto would make every use of the boy's potential. She began to wonder for the first time in a long time if her actions were the correct one. Or if she was dooming another child to a life of torment like her own boy.

---

He ran his nails across the steel door as he walked inside of the Director's room. And when the Director looked up at him he noticed that his pawn known as Victor Creed alias Sabertooth had parted his long blonde hair.

"Have you fully recovered from your injuries?"

"Yes."

"Good. I want you to track down Wolverine and take Rogue with you."

"Why do I need her for?" Creed growled.

"Because her powers will come in handy bringing him down."

"You don't think I can handle him myself?" said Creed as he made a fist. "I don't need that girl's help."

"If y'all didn't need mah help then why did you get your ass kicked by the Wolverine."

"Shut up Mississippi brat!"

"You shut up!"

"Enough!" yelled the Director over both of them. "I am tired of this bickering. Do as your told or I will make sure that the both of you end up in my culling pens."

Sabertooth gave a nod of his head and brush past the young southern girl on his way out. The Director then cast his red eyes at Rogue and motioned for her to go. She lowered her frightened eyes away from him and went to catch up with her partner.

---

Domino pulled a smoke pellet from her belt as she eyed two guards rounding the hall. She tossed it at them and hid in the elevator as the two guards became puzzled by the smoke arising in their path. When the smoke was high enough that it obscured their line of sight. She opened fire tranquilizing both of them before they could try to get clear of it.

"Two more down. You wanna tell me about your personal score?" said Domino.

_No. This isn't a contest._

"Are you being modest or are you embarrassed about your performance?"

_I think my performance is just fine thank you. And let's not even go into my sex life because that is none of your business._

"Aw, can't a girl have fun?"

_Keep your mind on the task, Domino. We need to know what this Byron Agency is doing and if they are directly tied to the kidnappings like we think they are._

"You're the boss," said Domino as she rounded the hall and headed toward the digital library.

---

Avalon, the multi-national processing company of an Irish super metal known as mythril. A unique mimetic metal that can absorb any form of energy. The company is owned by Thomas Aindreus Cassiday. The cousin of former Interpol agent and current S.T.R.I.K.E. director Sean Sorley Cassiday. As Thomas or Black Tom as they call him watched his adopted daughter Petra Kirsten Cassiday use her geomorphing powers to sort the batches of mineral that had to be processed into refined mythril. Theresa walked up behind him wearing her indecent clothing and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Uncle Tom. Have you seen Dane?"

"No, I haven't girl. Why do you ask?"

"No reason in particular..."

Thomas rubbed his temple with the fingertips of his index and middle finger.

"Honey, I know how hard it is controlling your libido, but you really should stop actively seeking men out to have sex with them."

"What's the problem with me havin' sex?"

"You're FIFTEEN years old! That's why!" yelled Thomas. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Theresa had pouting look on her face. So his shoulders slumped.

"When me and your da was your age. Sex was all we could think about. But my mutantcy ended up curtailing that pursuit for a while. Because of that I grew up and learned how to have a stable relationship with my partner. Sean, however, was constantly partying and sleeping around with what ever woman that would have him. That is not the type of life one such as you should have."

"My da is not perfect Uncle Tom. And neither am I. It's no use trying to make me so."

"Maybe not, but at least I can prevent you from making the same mistakes he did," said Thomas. "Now go back to your room."

"Fine," said Theresa as she shook her head and then left.

---

One by one Avalanche sent boulders of varying sizes at Colossus, the steel titan simply walked through the storm only slowed by the increased rate at which the geomorph sent them on the next turn and the turn after.

"How's Rahne Hank?" asked Storm as she walked over worried about the Scottish mutant.

"I'm no doctor. But by the dilated look of her pupils I think she has a concussion."

Storm kneeled beside her and then looked at Avalanche. Her eyes turning white as her hair. Jean could feel the psionic energy build up as Storm sought to manipulate the weather and dispense with their foe. Realizing that she had to act quick Jean entered Storm's mind and guided her in the precise manipulation of the weather pattern as well as using her power to soothe Storm's anger so that she wouldn't lose control of the storm she was creating.

_Follow my lead Ororo. We must be accurate or we could hurt Piotr as well._

_I-I understand._

Summoning the power that is hers to command Storm brought down a lightening bolt that struck Avalanche. For a moment the geomorph stood staring at Colossus who was outside the path of the blast. But he then slumped over and crashed into the ground unconscious.

Colossus walked over to Avalanche and put his flesh hand over the man's nose and he could feel that the man was breathing. His armor had protected him from the brunt of the high voltage. Jean collapsed to the ground after such a taxing effort and Ororo crumpled to her knees spent. She had never performed such a strenuous feat before. Piotr carried Avalanche to where the others where and Beast picked up Rahne. While Ororo helped Jean to the X-Jet which landed nearby. Once all of them entered the plane the X-Jet took off to nurse their injured and tend to their prisoner.

---

Thomas Cassidy sat in his office alone and visibly frustrated. He had taken in Sean's daughter because of the death of his wife, Theresa's mother. But also because Sean felt he wasn't fit to raise her because of his past. That was back then before he became a member and eventual leader of S.T.R.I.K.E.

Then out of blue an explosion rocked the processing plant and the floating island with which it rested on. Thomas was thrown from his seat by the aftershocks and when he got back up he looked at the monitor which showed intruders in the ore processing lab where Petra was doing an inspection. Grabbing his cane. Tom raced down there after pressing the alert signal which called the Black Knight to service.

---

Domino made it to the central data library and placed a data jack into the back of the computer. With a few simple key commands the Byron Agency's entire network came up on Cypher's advanced computer system and he began hacking their files.

"So, how long will it take?" Domino asked.

_Give my guy ten minutes. Then get out of there._

"Gotcha," said Domino. "By the way do you have a girl friend?"

Domino heard Cyclops go silent and then the line went dead.

"Hello? Cyclops?" said Domino as she tried to raise him again.

But when she felt something against her back she stopped and raised her hands up.

"Your friend will not be very helpful I'm afraid Miss. In fact I don't think he will be helpful to anyone ever _again_."

_**X-Files: **Lo and behold a new issue arrives. I know I am probably somewhere between two to three months late. But generally the months of November, December, and sometimes October are not too productive for me. However, hopefully this new issue will bring the slowed down momentum of this series back to a quicker pace._

_-Mick Edwards_


	8. Chapter 8: A Better Mouse Trap

_**In this cynical and modern world where everything is at the mercy of the publicists and spin doctors. Where you can be condemned by gossip rags and politicians, the children of the atom have appeared. And as with any minority they have been met with fear and prejudice. They have become fodder for politicians and the news alike. This is the type of world where naivety can't be afforded. A lone dreamer and idealist seeks to rise beyond the prejudice and forge a place for his people. By any means necessary.**_

_**Ultimate X-Men Genesis #8 "A Better Mouse Trap"**_

The man behind Domino kept his gun aimed at the base of her neck and he looked over her shoulder to see what she had done to the computer. When he saw a download in process. He nudged her with the gun.

"Move over."

She did as he said and he removed the data jack. Cypher started to wonder what the hell was going on at his end. But when he tried to get Cyclops to answer there was no response. So he played it cool for a few moments and watched his feed to make sure no one was trying to follow his trail into the computers. He had about thirty-five percent of the download. It wasn't as much as they needed. But Cypher figured he could perhaps decipher what was in the files he did get while he waited for Cyclops to come back on the comm-link.

---

Cyclops laid at the feet of two soldiers. Seemingly unconscious. Both of them were looking at the visor that the soldier on the left had in his hand.

"What is this?"

"I don't know, but mawbe we oughta see if command knows."

"I'll tell you what it is."

The two men looked at Cyclops who rose up from his feet with his eyes brimming with crimson energy.

"Those control my optic BLASTS!" shouted Cyclops as he opened his eyes and unleashed two beams that sent both men through a tree. His visor went flying from the hand of the one who held it upon impact and spun end over end until Cyclops caught it and placed it on his face. "Anymore questions?"

After straightening his jacket Cyclops stood up and tapped his inner ear mic to reestablish contact with Domino.

"Domino can you here me?" said Cyclops.

No answer. The auburn haired X-Man ran a hand through his bangs and made his way toward the central spire.

---

The Black Knight rode on his robotic steed made of mithril and pulled his sword from its scabbard as he saw the intruders who had invaded the processing lab. With a single blast of energy from his sword he knocked Chrome from the sky taking out their only flier and then he made his charge against Juggernaut. Blink threw one of her spacial teleportation javelins at the Black Knight, but he brought his sword up to block it and found that his sword had vanished from his hand. However, when it appeared in Blink's hand it was still charged with the spacial energy and she was teleported into the grasp of the Black Knight. And he was able to reclaim his sword. Juggernaut looked at Cortez.

"He's got Blink."

"So, kill them both."

Juggernaut looked back at the Black Knight and Blink and began to stomp towards them. Blink's face was frozen with a look of horror.

"It seems your friends have no honor," said the Black Knight.

Blink could hear the Black Knights words, but they were modulated by his helmet so she didn't know if they were laced with sympathy nor did she care. She was only concerned with her surrogate family's betrayal. She tried to free herself from the Black Knight's grasp, but he held onto her and charged the Juggernaut. A feat that seemed mad since the electrical energy that his sword was absorbing and channeling into the behemoth had no visible effect.

"You are only making things worse on yourself tin man. Because no force alive can beat me. My mutant powers make me unstoppable!"

"We shall see about that lad," said a voice from the elevator. An energy beam zipped through and struck the Juggernaut knocking him flat on his back.

In came Thomas Cassidy with his walking cane which was glowing do to his bio-energy powers. Thomas looked at the Black Knight and then at the scum that had entered his property.

"Leave now or I'll wipe the floor with ye."

"Tough talk old man. Let's see you use one of those blasts on me," said Bishop.

"Don't push your luck lad. I just might wallop you like I did your big friend."

"Go ahead! I'm not _afraid_."

"You asked for it boyo."

Thomas hit Bishop with a powerful blast that actually pushed Bishop back several inches, but the mutant still stood and his body started radiating with the energy he had absorbed.

"Thanks pops. Now, I've got some ammunition."

"What the hell?" said Thomas as Bishop fired the absorbed energy back at him.

The impact sent the owner of Avalon Industries sailing through the air and crashing against the wall. While Black Knight fought with Juggernaut who had pulled him from his horse. Blink was in the clutches of Unscione and her psionic exoskeleton.

"This battle doesn't appear to be going in the Cassidy Family's favor," said Cortez as he walked toward the inner laboratories .

---

"So when do I get out of this room?" said Wolverine.

He paced back and forth in the room they had offered him in lowest part of the sub-basement where they believed he would be secure. Tessa watched him through the camera secretly placed in the room. And she took notice of the fact that he kept looking in the direction of the camera. As if he knew where it was.

"What do you think?" said Cecilia.

"He has superhuman senses through his animal-like physiology. So, he knows the camera is there."

"I don't mean a tactical analysis of him, Tessa. Why do you have to be so on the nose."

Tessa looked at Cecilia and then look back at the monitor.

"He is an interesting man. But he seems to have a sexual interest in minors."

"Ugh."

Cecilia shook her head and rested her arms on the seat that was next to the one Tessa sat in.

"Does the Professor know?"

"Yes, he was quite aware prior to when we saved him."

"And he still had us save him? We have minors here," said Cecilia.

"I know."

"You know? So, why is he still here?"

Tessa looked at Cecilia with the same blunt and serious expression she always bore.

"The Professor has plans for this one. And that is all we need to know."

Cecilia shrugged and walked off. And Tessa took notice of Cecilia's unhappiness with the situation. But she was unconcerned with that. Her mind as always was shifting through the multitude of priorities that she is responsible for.

---

With the gunman's back turned to her Domino made her move and grabbed his gun hand forcing him to shoot off a round that nearly grazed her. Using her control of his hand she wrested the gun from his grip and belted him with it twice to the side of the head. When he came up to attack her again she pointed the barrel at his forehead.

"Do you think you are fast enough?" she said allowing herself to smile afterwards.

"No, but I'm not scared lady."

"You should be."

The man closed his eyes with a smile on his face and Domino pulled the trigger leaving a bloody mess on the computer console. She lowered the gun and took a deep breath and released it. The man's smile was something she had never seen on any of the faces of people she had killed. Yet, however haunting it was she pushed the body off onto the floor and reinstalled the data jack. When suddenly the building shook.

"What the _hell_?"

---

Cyclops stood outside the smoking crater that was the eastern wall. His visor brimming with crimson energy. Behind that energy was cold and methodical eyes that searched the hallways for resistance. As soon as the sight of an enemy appeared Cyclops let those beams rip with force powerful enough to shatter bones and pulp organs. This was his environment. This was what the man called Cyclops was trained for. What he thrives in. Combat. Battles for life and death. And the pressures that coincide with such a lifestyle. He made his way up leaving a body of victims until he found Domino running toward him.

"You okay?" asked Cyclops.

"Let's go!" she responded as she sprinted by him.

"What did you do?" Cyclops inquired.

"You'll find out in a minute."

The two made their way back outside and ran as far as their legs could take them before the central spire exploded behind them and buffeted them across the ground. When they landed. They rolled onto their stomaches and looked at the smoke that rose from what was left of the central spire.

"Did you get everything Cypher needed?"

"Yes."

"Good. Let's go. Our mission is done."

The two got up and walked off leaving smoking compound behind.

---

When the X-Jet arrived Cecilia was already ready with two gurneys and her nurses Barnell Bohusk and Angel Salvatore.

"Get Rahne onto the left gurney, Barnell. I can look at Jean on right one, Angel."

The two nodded and helped the patients onto the gurney while Piotr carried out Avalanche.

"Who is that?" asked Cecilia.

"An idiot," said Piotr as he walked by Cecilia toward the elevator.

"Well, all aboard then."

Once everyone was on the elevator Cecilia hit the down button and then started looking at Jean.

"Any headaches or nausea?"

"No," said Jean.

"Any pains or vertigo."

"No, I'm just tired."

After checking Jean's eyes and her vitals. She sat down her stethoscope.

"You have most likely over strained your telepathy. Some bed rest will do you good."

"Sounds nice," Jean said

"Do you want me to give you a sedative? You can sleep in one of the med beds."

"No, and I can sleep in my room."

"All right."

When the elevator stopped. Jean got off the gurney and headed toward the elevator that lead up to the second floor. While the rest went to medical bay.

---

Cortez saw the minerals shifting around and the sweaty beautiful woman whose powers were aiding the processors in their job. Cortez snuck up behind her and groped her while at the same time feeding his addictive boosting powers into her. At first she fought with him, but as his energy flowed into she became like an addict. She couldn't think straight. She lashed out with her powers and started wrecking the processing machines. Cortez wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her sweaty cheek as the woman known as Petra unleashed her attitude on her foster father's life work.

"That's my girl. My sweet Petra. All in the name of Magneto."

_**X-Files: **Well another issue is done. That's what three in a weeks time? Not bad. I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep up this streak. But who knows. At least you all get to enjoy it._

_-Mimick_


	9. Chapter 9: Byron's Be Bygones

_**In this cynical and modern world where everything is at the mercy of the publicists and spin doctors. Where you can be condemned by gossip rags and politicians, the children of the atom have appeared. And as with any minority they have been met with fear and prejudice. They have become fodder for politicians and the news alike. This is the type of world where naivety can't be afforded. A lone dreamer and idealist seeks to rise beyond the prejudice and forge a place for his people. By any means necessary.**_

_**Ultimate X-Men Genesis # 9 "Byron's Be Bygones"**_

The air was humid and reeked of perspiration. A gathering had been called in for all of those that were a member of the Circle. And as such it was necessity to bear the heat until the meeting was done with. Many factions of the Circle had came all except the one represented by Norman Osborn. But no one paid any heed to fact that he didn't show up. The head council emerged from their sacred chambers. As they walked in every faction bowed to them. And when the head council made it to their seats on the rising platform all became seated.

"A grievous mistake has been made," said the head council in unison.

The factions looked amongst one another until a light singled out the members of the Byron Agency. The head leader stood up. His wide gums starting to flap in their defense, but a mental bolt put an end to that quickly.

"The Byron Agency has allowed information to be leaked into the hands of enemies. As punishment we here by decree that they are removed from the Circle."

One by one the members of the Byron Agency got up and started to make a run for it, but were cut down by the other members of the Circle. When the bloodshed was over. The members returned to their seats and awaited the head council's word.

"The blood quota is filled. Now, we must turn to stemming the problems that will come."

A Spaniard rose from the True Destiny Chapter. And bowed before the head council.

"Allow me your graces to deal with these abominations."

The head council was silent for a few moments and their eyes could be seen glowing in a pulsing beat as if they were communicating with either themselves or some one else. Once they were finished their eyes remained the bright glow and they gave their answer.

"You may do so Vargas. But do not fail the Circle."

"As you command," said Vargas with a smile.

The head council then dismissed the factions and excused themselves.

---

Cyclops finished cleaning up and when he walked out of the bathroom he could see into the room across from his. Domino was naked with her back toward him. When she saw him in the mirror she smiled and closed the door with her foot. The auburn haired man shut his own door and started putting his clothes on. He had to make his night flight out back to New York. But first he wanted to make sure Domino made it safely to her airplane. After slipping on his glasses. Cyclops walked into the room that was connected to his and straight to the bathroom. He knocked and Domino opened the door just a bit.

"I'll be done in a minute."

"Okay."

Domino closed the door and then finished up and came out. Cyclops took one look at her and found himself entranced.

"Like what you see?"

"Uh, you look great."

"Thanks," she said in a nonchalant manner.

"Shall we go?" asked Cyclops.

"Of course."

Domino led and the two made their way out of the hotel.

---

Cecilia checked Rahne's vitals and then looked over Avalanche's before she walked over to see how Jean was doing.

"How is our patient today?" asked Cecilia.

"Fine. Just a little aspirin, rest, and I'm in tip top shape."

"Well, that's good. Show me some telekinetic feats. Let's see how your biggest muscle is doing."

With a thought Jean levitated several small objects with little difficulty. Then Cecilia pointed to cart and Jean lifted it up, but with some difficulty.

"Looks like you taxed your limits yesterday and you haven't fully recovered."

"But I can still be of help, Cecilia."

"Not on field duty. I'm removing you until you are at full strength."

Jean looked away from Cecilia because she was angry. She had come into the team from an asylum and had been groomed in the use of her powers. Because of such grooming she sought to reach the upper limits of her potential. Call it a thirst for her inner self if you will. But that is what Jean sought and that is why she stayed with the X-Men. After Cecilia dismissed her. Jean walked out and Wolverine walked in chaperoned by Piotr and Sage.

"What is it now , Tessa?"

"I want to know the status of my team."

"_Your _team has two injured experienced members and one still away on a mission."

Sage adjusted her glasses and looked at Wolverine.

"I have already explained to Wolverine why he is here. Until Cyclops returns. I will be in command of the field missions. And Wolverine will be accompanying me on the field."

"Tessa, can I have a _word _with you in my office."

"Of course."

Sage and Cecilia walked into Cecilia's office and after shutting the door. Cecilia got into Sage's face.

"Do you realize what _you _are doing?"

"Yes, I do. I am putting a man whose entire history is shrouded in mystery and is an omega level healer on my team. And you are concerned with his pedophilic tendencies and a trust issue."

"Yes, yes. Those would be the issues I have problems with. Have you lost your mind Tessa?"

"No, I know what I am doing. And right now what I am doing is giving a powerful mutant cable of whole sale slaughter a chance to work towards our goals."

Cecilia threw her chart on the desk and came around and plopped down in it.

"Do what you want. It is _your _team after all."

Sage nodded and then left.

---

Cortez walked out with exhausted Petra in his arms. And as Thomas gingerly rose to his feet he saw the state was Petra in, but when he tried to go to her Bishop leveled him with a fist to the face that knocked him square on his back.

"Stay down old man!"

Thomas rubbed his jaw as blood dribbled down from his mouth.

"You leave her be ye hear me!"

"Oh, no I can't do that," said Cortez. "She's mine now. Body and soul."

Cortez laughed as he walked to the metal transport orb that awaited his team outside the plant. Blink sat on her backside watching in disbelief as Juggernaut used his considerable power to try and crush the Black Knight. A feat that seemed not likely to happen. Uniscione gave Juggernaut the signal to let him go and he complied by throwing the Black Knight throw a wall. He then looked at Blink.

"What should we do with her?" said Juggernaut.

"Leave her," said Uniscione.

Juggernaut laughed as he went to join his teammates on the transport orb.

"_Pe_..._tra_..."said Thomas as he struggled to get up and save his foster daughter. But he didn't have the strength to do so.

_--- _

Magneto watched the naked form of Amelia Voight floating in the chamber and he found himself remembering the day that he had first meet her. It was the same day that he had meet Charles and both of them vied for her affections. Even though she ultimately chose Charles Magneto still felt something for her. But not enough to stop his plans. It amazed him how long it has been since he and Charles had been friends. And how they once shared the same ideal only they differed on the methods. Both wanted their kind to have a fair shake in this world and to be freed from the civil rights atrocities across the world. But Charles changed after what happened in the Mastermind incident. He wanted to act like a politician and broach peace through politics and civil rights activism. But Magneto felt that was not fast enough. He wanted the oppression of the mutant minorities to stop now. And he was willing to take lives to do so. Charles would have nothing of it. He had already nearly lost his daughter by abusing his powers and now he wanted to make amends. He wanted to change. To that end he pledged to stop Magneto as well as to prevent as much of the genocide to come as he can by forming his damned X-Men.

Soon, however, the X-Men would not be enough to stop the self-proclaimed Master Of Magnetism from accomplishing his goals.

---

Bobby woke up and winced from the pain that came from the back of his head. He put a hand back there feeling the sore spot as he rose up on the bench. He looked around and from what he could surmise he was in an abandon subway. But how he got there he had no clue. Then he noticed Anna was missing and he got up and started calling for her. Behind him a tall figure draped in shadows shifted into the form of Anna.

"Bobby!" she said. Acting scared and confused.

"Anna, are you all right?"

"I dunno. All I remember was we were attacked by those street punks and then the next I woke up in an abandoned subway train."

"Don't worry. I'll get you out of here."

Anna held Bobby's arm tight as they searched for a way out of the subway. Using his powers Bobby created a ice crystal to refract what light was available so they could see their way around.

---

After seeing Domino off to her flight. Cyclops went to catch his flight to New York, but he noticed that there were several security guards blocking the boarding gate. Cyclops wondered what was going on. So, he slipped his inner ear mic into his ear.

"Cypher. I have a whole bunch of security in front of the boarding gate to my flight back to New York. Can you find out why?"

_Sure, I can. But, I have all of this data to go through._

"Just do it."

_All right._

It took a few moments as Cyclops continued walking toward the boarding gate when he heard Cypher's voice on the other end.

_Oh no! Man, they are on to you. Get out of there now!_

Cyclops turned around and started walking away slowly at first, but then he saw in one of the angled mirrors on the wall that he was being followed so he started moving faster. They had just gotten out of Genshoa and flown to Tampa Bay International Airport. And now this. Cyclops was glad though that at least Domino got away. Now, he had to worry about himself.

_**X-Files: **Well another issue is finally finished. Later than the other ones. But only because I have been busy and I suppose procrastinating. Enjoy._


End file.
